This invention relates to recording media including video, audio and graphics information stored in separate data packets. The graphic information can be superimposed on the video information during playback of the recording media. The graphic information can include text or images. The text has a translucent background and the images may be translucent in whole or in part.
Examples of such recording media include DVD discs, CD-I discs and CD-V discs. All of these recording media share the common characteristics of being able to store video, audio and graphics information in separate data packets.
Heretofore, such recording media were able to display graphic information that included text. The text included subtitles, usually displayed in white at the bottom of the screen superimposed on top of the video data. In certain cases, the text was provided with a black or darkly contrasting background to improve the readability of the text. However, although improving the readability of the text, the background obscured the video data on which it was superimposed.
Heretofore, such recording media were able to display graphic information that included images. The images, however, were of a solid color, thereby obscuring the video data on which they were superimposed.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a recording medium in which text data can be displayed with improved readability while minimizing any obstruction of the video data on which it is superimposed.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a recording medium in which an image which may be translucent in whole or in part, thereby not obscuring the video data on which it is superimposed.